Nitrogen vacancy (NV) centers are point defects in a diamond lattice that comprise a nearest-neighbor pair of a nitrogen atom, in substitution of a carbon atom, and a lattice vacancy. NV centers lie along each one of the four diamond crystallographic axes, and are generally distributed equally amongst these four spatial directions for ensembles of NV centers in diamond-based magnetic field sensors. To date, diamond-based vector magnetometry is performed by sequentially interrogating the NV centers along each direction (axis).